project_landfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Northbound Civilization (NBC)
The Northbound Civilization is a nation built off of a space program created and funded by the countries of the US, Canada, Britain, Germany, France, Sweden, Australia and Scotland. Due to it's high funding from many rich countries, it holds a powerful military and gives the people living withing it's borders a luxurious life style. On landing day the ships of one of the programs landed in the Northern part of the continent. This program brought in approximately 500,000 people upon landing day. History Early History Due to landing and controlling the Northern part of the continent, they took the name Northbound Civilization. After establishing a city, the country became the pinnacle of the new world until 5 years after landing day. The NBC had no contact with any other nations when they first landed on the new planet in 2054 until 2059 when the NBC came into contact with the Pilquar. The contact was not friendly so then the Pilquar War happened. Growing Separatism In 2062, a seperatist movement rose up demanding seperation of a large portion of the NBC. This was due to the numbers of casualties in the Pilquar War and the frustration of the government refusing to change to robots as a military force instead. This opinion was very common in poorer sectors of the NBC creating a massive amount of pressure on the NBC government. To prevent costs in damage and repelling riots, the goverment of the NBC cut a chunk of their land loose for the part of the nation who wanted to seperate because of the fear of losing family and friends. In 2068, the nation of Thaltop was formed off of a chunk of NBC land. The NBC declared an extermination and detainment process of the Pilqaur Nation. Anyone from the Pilqaur Nation was held captive, executed, or killed. This process was given the infamous name “Years of Shackles” as many people though it was inhumane and harsh. This part that seperated became Thaltop. Disease Outbreak From the “Years of Shackles” a disease plagued much of the NBC population. This disease had symptoms of controling a victims mind and forcing them to attack other people viciously to spread or feed off of. The disease was soon found to be quickly mutating and becoming deadly and ended up turning victims into weapons to grow off of. This problem is countered and held at bay by a division in the NBC military called the DCU (Disease Control Unit). This unit would kill and burn the infected and on the rarest occasion, capture and try to develop a medicine. Military The NBC Military is highly organized in the categories of divisions. The other divisions within the NBC military include the ECU (Elite Combat Unit), OS (Overhead Support), LE (Law Enforcement), DCU (Disease Control Unit) and the GCU (Ground Combat Unit). Ground Combat Unit The GCU is the most Common division of the NBC military due to it being the main unit and simplest. It specializes in ground combat only with unit types of Veteran, Heavy Veteran, Long Range Rifleman, CQC Veteran and the Scout. Veteran The veterans use assualt rifles and submachine guns with occasional LMGs. They are the most popular unit with the simplest of operations. They are overall very relaxed with decent amounts of training. Heavy Veteran The Heavy Veterans are armed with rocket launchers and light machineguns as well as heavy machineguns. There are 2 versions of this type of troop which are the Charger and the standard Heavy Veteran. Charger The Chargers run relentlessly at their targets soaking up massive amounts of fire. Their stratagy is dangerous but proves extremely deadly to single man threats. The standard version of the heavy veteran fight like normal veterans. They fight from cover but are able to take more punishment in battle that a standard veteran. Only issue with them is their load is heavy and they move slower than a veteran. Long Range Rifleman The Long Range Rifleman uses sniper rifles as well as marksman rifles. They are dangerous at long ranges and lean towards more stealthy approaches. The CQC Veteran uses shotguns and shields. They are incredibly dangerous at close ranges but are very weak at long range combat. The Scout uses SMGs and always will know where their enemy is with their thermal NVG goggles and Overhead watch. They are used only in assault operations. Law Enforcement The LE stands as just a police force. They are considered military due to their militarization through heavy armament and job of defending citizens in attacks from foreign nations. This division is trained much less compared to the GCU but proves a threat to rebels of the NBC. The unit types of the LE include Officer, Bounty Hunter, SWAT Veteran and Riot Officer. Officers Officers use pistols, stun weapons, shotguns and semi automatic assault rifles. They are overall passive until a fight has been instigated or if someone has been killed or injured. Riot Officers Riot officers use stun weapons, shields and non lethal chemicals to deal with riots. Law enforcement operates only in NBC territory Bounty Hunters Bounty Hunters use any weapon and handle high risk criminals with lethal force. Swat Veterans SWAT Veterans handle bomb threats, chemical threats and highly armed threats along with hostage situations. Overhead Support The OS is basically the airforce. The provide support for ground troops and deal with airborne threats. They operate in space as well acting as infantry, but mainly in the sky of the planet as an extraction for troops, air strike team and a delivery team. Elite Combat Unit The ECU is the most feared in the NBC. With their high tech equipment, they shape the odds of battle onto their side. Their equipment includes a cloaking device, high tech assualt rifles and LMGs, smart sniper rifles and a full suit of power armour that resists grenade explosions, impacts from falling, bullets, plasma and heat. All of this is due to the overshields that surround the armor when hit by any sort of damaging force. Though the overshields overheat if hit by a 30. cal bullet and higher or ten 9mm bullets. The ECU (Elite Combat Unit) was created and put into place in December 12th 2078 after the Pilquar War to stand better prepared for anymore wars that posed a threat to the NBC. Disease Control Unit The DCU (Disease Control Unit) was created in 2084 to combat the Sarthalian disease outbreak. Since the disease makes it's hosts become violent and turns them into complete killing machines, the DCU was made to counter this threat primarily. The DCU uses plasma weaponry, flamethrowers, LMGs, SMGs and Shotguns. The plasma weaponry and flamethrowers are used regardless to deal with the corpses and make sure the virus is burned and eliminated. Timeline 2054: NBC lands on the new planet. 2059: NBC encounters the Pilquar. 2062: Seperatist movement of Thaltop starts to hit the spotlight of the news. 2068: The NBC government makes the decision to divide the NBC land for the seperatists allowing for the creation of the nation of Thaltop. 2073: The NBCs ship is destroyed by a sabatage mission from the NCLO. 2074: NBC warp drive engineer is executed by Bolako Militiants. 2080: Category:Locations Category:History